vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kz
Affiliations * livetune * TOY'S FACTORY * wakamuraP * SEGA * External links Official Unofficial kz is a popular electronic-genre Vocaloid producer known for his work with Miku, most notably "Tell Your World". He has used the name RE:NDZ for his non-Vocaloid work and his "P name" is ダイソンP (Daison-P),【Vocaloid Composer】 livetune (kz) - Polymetrica's blog from the misheard phrase "Light Song" in the song of the same name. One of the earliest popular authors of Miku songs, most of kz's works have become hits, beginning with "Packaged", one of Hatsune Miku's most popular post-release songs. kz is skilled at creating reverberant technopop tracks. The amateur music circle livetune, of which kz is currently the sole member, released an album of Miku tracks titled Re:Package at the end of 2007. It was then resold to Victor Entertainment with a major circulation release on August 28, 2008, making it the first Hatsune Miku CD to be sold by a major label. kz has been the sole member of livetune since 2009. Although he has not been active on Niconico since late 2008, kz has moved to YouTube and uploaded a number of songs there. He is also a DJ (being known to wear crazy patterned hoodies during his public appearances) and has released a number of songs outside the VOCALOID scene. His musical inspirations include , , and . Works Past Works Current Works Albums Discography Compilations Gallery Personal Kz photo.jpg|Official photo Kz Pharrell.jpg|kz (left) with . Kz Zedd.jpg|kz with . Kz_Snow_Miku.png|kz's appearance at the "Snow Miku 2012" event. Games Module blue tag plug-in.png|Miku's "Plug-In" module for the song "Star Story", featured in ''-Project DIVA-''. miku_16.jpg|Miku's "Plug-In" module used for the song "Star Story", in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Module blue tag dancer.png|Miku's "Dancer" module for the song "Far Away", featured in ''-Project DIVA-''. Miku 25.jpg|Miku's "Dancer" module for the song "Far Away", featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. M yellow.png|Miku's module "Yellow" for the song of the same name featured in the game "''-Project DIVA- 2nd''". Yellow_F2nd.jpg|Miku's "Yellow" module for the song "Yellow", designed by redjuice, featured in ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd''. Miku 61.jpg|Miku's "Yellow" module for the song "Yellow", designed by redjuice, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. F-pansy.png|Miku's module "Pansy" for the song "Weekender Girl" featured in the game "''-Project DIVA- f / F''". Miku 98.jpg|Miku's "Pansy" module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. TellYourWorldModule.jpg|Miku's "Linkage" module designed by Redjuice for the song "Tell Your World" from the game -Project DIVA- F Miku 99.jpg|Miku's "Linkage" module for the song "Tell Your World" from the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Orange Blossom.jpg|Miku's Orange Blossom module for the song "DECORATOR" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. PDArcade FT Miku DECORATER.jpg|Miku's Orange Blossom module for the song "DECORATOR" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. x_module_demonstar.png|Miku's DE:MONSTAR module for the song "Satisfaction" from the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Catch the Wave module.png|Miku's Catch the Wave module for the song of the same name from the video game Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix. Merchandising Polygonia_hatsune_miku02.jpg|Polygonia's Resin Kit of Yellow Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - TellYourWorld.jpg|1/8 Tell Your World Figure by Good Smile Company Hatsune_Miku_Orange_Blossom_version.jpg|1/7 Hatsune Miku: Orange Blossom version, a standard figure made by Max Factory and sold by Good Smile Company. References Trivia Interviews * MIKU Channel: Special Interview with kz (livetune) (Japanese; with English subtitles) * Metanorn: Comic Fiesta 2013 Exclusive Interviews (English) * MTV: kz (livetune) Interviews & Exclusives (Japanese; with English subtitles) Category:Producer Category:Japanese producer Category:Non-native English producer Category:Composer Category:Lyricist Category:Engineer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on SoundCloud Category:Producer on Muzie